Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a balanced voltage reference circuit that is integrated together with one or more amplifier circuits in a circuit module and is intended for operating point adjustment thereof. The balanced voltage reference circuit has a transistor operated as an emitter follower, to whose collector one pole of a direct-current source is connected and to whose base one end of a non-reactive resistor is connected. A further non-reactive resistor is connected on a first end to the collector of the transistor and to the other end of the non-reactive resistor. The further non-reactive resistor has a relatively low resistance and whose second end is connected to a signal point on an amplifier circuit, which signal point determines the operating point of the amplifier circuit.
The operating point of integrated amplifier circuits for signals is adjusted by voltage reference circuits, which are integrated on the same circuit module, in conjunction with operational amplifiers and balanced circuits. This increases the overall noise factor of the amplifier circuits, therefore, additional measures must be taken for noise suppression.